Pero nunca lo sabras
by Keviin Dragneel
Summary: Natsu es el mejor amigo de Lucy pero ella tiene novio, Songfic (canción de Jan llamada pero nunca lo sabrás) léanla y opinen


**Songfic**

****Se que la historia esta difícil entenderla, pero Natsu narra toda la historia. Tal vez luego la cambie por una mejor redactada, por ahora solo leanla.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, la historia la pensé y escribí cuando escuche esta canción me gusto mucho y pensé en escribir un FanFic y así es cómo nacen mis ideas. La canción es de Jan y se llama: Pero nunca lo sabrás, les aconsejo oírla mientras la leen n.n

Perdón por los muchos errores ortográficos.

**Pero nunca lo sabrás**

•Y ahí estaba ella, con su novio besándose, esa rubia que me ha quitado el sueño en varias ocasiones, su novio es Loke un mujeriego, a veces desearía no haber tomado esta carrera

_Pero Nunca Lo Sabrás_  
_Siempre fuiste para mí_  
_Un deseo sin cumplir_  
_Esa clase de mujer_  
_Que no podrás dejar de querer_  
_Que tiene sobre ti_  
_Todo el poder_

•Yo, su mejor amigo, el que se desvelo por velar sus sueños el dia que su novia la engaño, y sin embargo le dio otra oportunidad, sé que soy molesto, inmaduro y no me di cuenta de lo que sentía hasta que comenzó a salir con ese mujeriego.

_He Pensado en suplicar_  
_Un sorbo de tu intimidad_  
_He soñado con beber_  
_En las fuentes de tu piel_  
_Y ver amanecer allí después_

•Que podía hacer, no me puedo ir y dejar la sola, se sentiría triste, o eso creía, recuerdo cuando me fui una semana a la casa de mis padres y cuando regrese, ni siquiera te habías dado cuenta que me fui, ¿tan poco le importo?, soy un tonto, sufriendo por verla reír, ¿no debería estar feliz por ella?, ¿no debería ser feliz al ver su hermosa sonrisa?, ahora me doy cuenta lo egoísta que puedo llegar a ser, quiero ser yo el que provoque esa sonrisa, quiero ser yo quien la bese esos labios, quien la tome de la mano, quien peine su pelo cuando este oculta su hermoso rostro, quiero ser yo quien la sonroje, quien le quite el sueño y provoque sus celos.

_Pero nunca lo sabrás_  
_Nunca lo sospecharas_  
_Me tendrás en un rincón_  
_Disimulando mi dolor_  
_Y tu estarás con el_  
_Besándote con él_  
_Y no adivinaras este amor jamás_

•Te encontré llorando y no pude evitar preguntarte si te había engañado otra vez, tu solo asentiste con la cabeza mientras derramabas lagrimas, lo único que se me ocurrió fue abrazarte, te cuide ese día y te vi durmiendo tan hermosa y tranquila, al día siguiente el te dedico una sonrisa y regresaste a sus brazos, a veces pienso que eres tonta, inocente y hasta loca por perdonarlo, mas tarde tus ojos se cristalizaron nuevamente amenazando con llorar a mares, corriste sin mirar atrás pero te alcance, tome tu mano y no puede evitar decirte aquello que había guardado hace mucho.

**-Te amo Luce, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no te das cuenta? yo daría TODO por ti y tu sufriendo por él, no sabes todo lo que eh tenido que soportar.**

•Esas fueron mis palabras, nunca las olvidare y tampoco olvidare las tuyas

**-Natsu… yo no lo sabía… tu no me lo dijiste **

•Me abrazaste con todas tus fuerzas, mi corazón latía tan fuerte que apuesto a que lo escuchaste, y así estuvimos en silencio hasta que decidiste romperlo

**-Lo siento… Pero yo amo a Loke **

•Esas palabras detuvieron de lleno mi corazón, quizás por un momento dejo de latir

_Es inútil repetir_  
_Que me muero por ti_  
_Y en el silencio de mi voz_  
_Te grito con el corazón_  
_Nadie te amara_  
_Igual que yo_

•Al día siguiente, actuaste como si no te hubiera dicho nada y entramos a la rutina diaria, tu besándote con él y yo tratando de no derramar mis lagrimas frente a los demás. Y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de algo, tú de verdad lo amabas y que debía alejarme, nunca más me volverías a ver, no le dije a nadie que me iba a ir, la verdad no me quería ir, pero el dolor que siento en estos momentos es peor que antes, todo empeoro el día que te declare mi amor

_Pero nunca lo sabrás_  
_Nunca lo sospecharas_  
_Me tendrás en un rincón_  
_Disimulando mi dolor_  
_Y tu estarás con el_  
_Besándote con él_  
_Y no adivinaras este amor jamás_

•Aquí estoy, en el avión que me alejara de ti para siempre, nunca regresare (estaba a punto de entrar al avión pero di un ultimo vistazo y te vi) estas aquí, estoy bajando del avión y corro hacia ti.

_Pero nunca lo sabrás_  
_Nunca lo sospecharas_  
_Me tendrás en un rincón_  
_Disimulando mi dolor_  
_Y tu estarás con el_  
_Besándote con él_  
_Y no adivinaras este amor jamás_

**-Luce ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Hola**

**-Lo siento me equivoque de persona **

•Me dirigí al avión sin volver mi mirada, el avión ya esta elevándose, desde esta ventana estoy viendo la ciudad donde nos conocimos, donde nos volvimos amigos, donde pasamos momentos alegres y tristes, estoy cerrando mis ojos para descansar seguramente este será un largo viaje, espero que mis padres no se enojen cuando les diga que deje la universidad.

_Pero nunca lo sabrás_  
_Nunca lo sospecharas_  
_Me tendrás en un rincón_  
_Disimulando mi dolor_  
_Y tu estarás con el_  
_Besándote con él_  
_Y no adivinaras este amor jamás_

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Quieren que tenga continuación?**

**No sé si tenga otro capítulo, depende, si veo que les gusto sí, pero bueno solo fue un momento de inspiración.**


End file.
